The invention relates to the field of ammunition for breaching a hardened target, and especially a round to breach reinforced concrete targets. Current hardened targets each require a specialized projectile. For example, presently an M830A1 round might be used for breaching steel reinforced concrete walls; an M1028 round might be used against light armor targets; an M830 round might be used for defeating bunkers; and an M908 round might be used for antipersonnel applications. Generally, in striking a target barrier wall of steel double reinforced concrete perhaps 8 inches thick, many current projectiles are not able to penetrate very deeply. Most current projectiles launched against such barriers flatten out before being able to penetrate, and then explode and the projectile warhead breaks into fragments. Although some warhead fragments will penetrate forward into the barrier as intended, yet many fragments will not and only be deflected off the barrier. Although the flattening may create a larger area of surface impact, the desired effect of clearing the target obstacle from its path isn't necessarily optimized. In most cases, the warhead actually fragments in the opposite direction of the course of the projectile, away from the target and the barrier does not receive the full effect of the explosive energy. What is needed is a projectile that is able to penetrate comparatively deep into a concrete barrier before exploding, with resulting fragments thereof all penetrating into the target. And any possible increase in fragmentation velocity upon detonation will maximize the desired effect of the projectile. A projectile is described in this invention which is capable of puncturing a double reinforced concrete wall, with projectile still essentially fully intact, and only then to have its warhead be exploded into fragments. This allows fragmentation in a more effective nearly ideal direction and nearly ideal time delay. The projectile of this invention is able to penetrate comparatively deeply into e.g., a concrete barrier before exploding, with resulting fragments of the fragmentation device thereof all penetrating into the target (as well as any other exploded fragments). This projectile is able to puncture a double reinforced concrete wall, projectile fully intact, because of the unique nose cap materials. This allows the explosives a better chance for an ideal destructive effect. Another advantage is directional in that fragmentation can this way be made to occur in a more effective direction. And a further advantage is timing. With electronic timed fuzing, the most effective timed explosive breaching capabilities can be realized.